starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Cad Bane
"Jeg har kontrollen. ''Jeg laver reglerne nu!''" - Cad Bane Cad Bane var en dusørjæger af racen Duros under klonkrigene. Han havde grønblå hud og røde øjne. Cad Bane var en mandlig dusørjæger fra planeten Duro, der optjente et ry som den bedste, mest dødelige og mest frygtindgydende lejesoldat under Clone Wars. Selvom han arbejdede for en række kunder, lå hans loyalitet i sidste ende hos dem med den største pengepung - og i forlængelse heraf, den højestbydende. Bane benyttede en bred vifte af våben og allierede til at sikre, at han altid fik sin løn, og han blev leder i hans linje i arbejde efter kollega dusørjæger Jango Fett omkom . Hans berømmelse tiltrak opmærksomhed fra Grev Dooku og selv den mørke Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, som ansatte ham adskillige gange til sine egne midler. Under arbejde for Sidious stjal Bane en Jedi Holocron fra Jedi Templet at låse Kyber hukommelse krystal, et opbevaringssted for alle optagede Force- følsomme spædbørn i galaksen. Efter tyveri krystallen fra Jedi Master Bolla Ropal om Devaron og tvinge Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker at låse den op , blev Bane sendt til kidnappe fire af de spædbørn , der er anført i krystallen . Trods bliver fanget halvvejs gennem sit job ved Skywalker og hans Padawan , Ahsoka Tano , Bane flygtede fra Jedi Masters Obi- Wan Kenobi og Mace Windu ved at lokke dem i en fælde på hans skjulested , sort Stall Station . Bane blev senere hyret af Hutt fyrsten Jabba Desilijic Tiure og Hutt Grand Råd til at bryde Jabba kriminelle onkel , Ziro Desilijic Tiure ud af Republic varetægt på Coruscant . Danner et hold af jægere til at udføre sit job, Bane lanceret en fræk angreb på republikken Executive Building og erobrede ti fremtrædende medlemmer af den Galaktiske Senat , at bruge dem som gidsler for at tvinge Supreme kansler Palpatine at befri Ziro . Når han havde sikret Ziro løsladelse fra høj sikkerhed Central Detention Center , Bane opløst hans posse og leveret Ziro til Hutt Råd. Når Ziro flygtet fra deres varetægt på Nal Hutta , Bane blev genansat at opspore den forbrydelse herre . Selvom han ankom Teth for sent til at sikre hans gavmildhed , lykkedes det ham at unddrage sig Jedi Masters Obi- Wan Kenobi og Quinlan Vos , der undlod at pågribe ham for hans forbrydelser. Ved afslutningen af bounty jagtsæsonen , Bane samlede dusører overgik alle andres i marken . Efter at bryde kriminelle mastermind Moralo Eval ud af Republikkens Central Detention Center , Bane blev kandidat i Eval plot at kidnappe kansler Palpatine til Grev Dooku og Konføderationen af Uafhængige Systems. Bane trådte således ind Eval æske konkurrence om at blive en af de fem lejesoldater , der ville blive hyret til jobbet. Efter at have passeret turneringen sammen med kolleger jægere Embo , Derrown , Twazzi og Rako Hardeen blev Bane personligt udvalgt af Dooku at lede operationen, og de rejste til Naboo for at fange Kansler Palpatine under festivalen of Light . Trods Banes succes med at bortføre Palpatine blev han forrådte af Dooku , efter at have beregnet til dusørjægere drift blot at være en afledningsmanøvre for sin egen forsøg på at kidnappe Supreme kansler . Forladt af Dooku blev Bane besejret af Hardeen , som viste sig at være ingen anden end Obi- Wan Kenobi , som var gået undercover for at infiltrere og folie Eval planer. Bane alligevel beholdt sin formidable ry i hele Clone Wars , hvorefter han blev en af de foretrukne freelancere til Imperie